


Arachnophobia

by Jwheels04



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adoption, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Orphanage, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwheels04/pseuds/Jwheels04
Summary: Peter Parker has been in Mrs.Saints home for broken children for about a year now. He was put in there after the tragic death of his aunt.What will he do when the Avengers start hunting him down.Will Peter be able to break out of the prison he was put in or will it consume him whole. Or will some certain people make him feel whole again.Find out in my new book Arachnophobia.Hello guys this is my first superfamily book I hope you guys like it ok see you in there byeeee 👋🏻👋🏻Disclaimer:I do not own marvel or anyone in marvel.I only own the story's plot and any characters that are made up.Also Peter is using the suit he made in homecoming before Tony made the cool new one.Ok got all that cool proceed. Hope you enjoy the story





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't stop it. He told her that he would protect her and she died. What did he have to live for now he has no friends no family. All he did know that from now on his life was going to be so friendly. 

Peter Parker's POV

It's been one year since Aunt May died in the building fire. One year since I was sent to an orphanage. One year  since my life turned to hell. 

"Peter get your ass in here now!" I heard Mrs. Saint scream. My face paled as I ran back into the building.

I haven't really introduced myself yet well I'm Peter Parker. Or you may also know me as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I am 17 years old and I have been living in Mrs.Saints home for broken kids for about a year now. I was put in here after my aunt died in a building fire. I couldn't save her then but now I need to focus on honoring her not crying over her. 

I reached the building and Mrs.Saint was standing at the door with her arms crossed looking ever so smug. She hated me I really don't know what I did to her but I chose not to ask questions. 

" Peter what the hell do you think your doing you have chores to do and they better be all done by sun down or you know what will happen." I flinched at her words.

I nodded my head quickly and ran inside instantly starting my chores. Looks like I won't be patrolling tonight. 

———— time skip —————

It was now almost sun down and I'm not done with chores yet. I hear Mrs.Saint walking down the stairs. She looked my in the eyes and sighed " You really are a fuck up aren't you. You can't even finished a couple of little chores."

Little chores that was the biggest understatement of the year. All I have done today was work. I cleaned the kitchen, the other kids rooms, all the bathrooms, and I was mopping the floor when she came in. 

" You know what has to happen now up to your room." She yelled.

" Yes ma'am " I squeaked out as I ran up to my room. 

On my way I saw one of the little kids standing outside there rooms. It was a little girl by the name of Rosie. She has been here for a couple days now ever since her parents died in a car crash. 

" Peter is it happening again?" She said with sadness in her eyes. I nodded 

" Why does Mrs.Saint hate you Petey?" She said tears threatening to flow down her face. 

" I don't know darling but I'd much rather have it happen to me then to any of you." I told her quietly. " Now go back into your room you mustn't let her see you out here." She nodded and went back into the small room. 

I started to hear foot steps coming up the stairs and with that I booked it to my little room. Once I got there I cleaned up my textbooks and hid my suit under the bed. Then I sat on the bed waiting for her arrival.

My spidey senses went off as I heard her nearing my door. The door then opened revealing Mrs.Saint and a belt. 

" You know what to do shirt off and turn around." She yelled. I quickly do as she said and I pray that it will be over quickly. 

I feel 3 big lashes to my back. I whimpered in pain as she struck me 3 more times. I felt the blood flow down my back but I was already healing so that's nice. 

"Now you are going to stay in here for the next day with no food or water and you're grounded for the next week you better be home by 5 o'clock everyday or there will be punishment do you understand?" I nodded quickly not making I contact with her.

Once I heard my door close I let the tears flow freely down my eyes it has been like this ever since I got here and I don't know what to do. I just hope someone will save me.

With that I fell asleep praying that one day someone would take me out of this prison. 

——— The next day ———  
Tony's Pov 

Fury called us into a meeting at 9 am which I think should be considered as a crime if I'm being honest. 

I walk into the room where I saw everyone sitting waiting for me. Okay so I was 10 minutes late what's the big deal. I sat next to Steve who gave me a kiss on the head. 

"Good morning love how did you sleep?" He asked quietly 

"Bold of you to assume I slept Steve." I laughed out. He started to laugh with me. 

Fury cleared his throat and we all looked up at him. 

"Nice of you to join us Tony now let's get down to business." He started 

"So you all know of Spider-man right?" We all nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to need you guys to bring him in for questioning so we can know what he is and what he wants. Can you all do that?" He questions 

We all nod and leave the room coming up with plans on how we were going to catch this Spider-Man.

I walk up to Steve who was sitting on the couch and sat on his lap. 

"Steve I think it's time." I told him 

"What do you mean love?" He questioned 

"I think it's time we adopted a kid!" I said smiling brightly. 

I saw as his face started to glow. All Steve ever wanted was a kid and now that it is happening he couldn't believe it. 

"Are you serious Tony." He Saïd quickly.

"Yep I've already made an appointment at Mrs.Saints home for broken kids for this Saturday." 

Steve hugged me so hard I couldn't breath. " I love you Tony." He whispered out.

"I love you to Steve." 

——————————  
Hello everyone welcome to my book Arachnophobia. I hope you like it so far this is my first superfamily book so let's see how it goes. 

I'd love to hear what you guys think so far so comment and I'll be reading all of them. 

Thank you again for reading my book. I'll be updating this regularly so stay tuned for that sisters.

Until next times friends 👋🏻👋🏻👋🏻

~ Jordan


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's POV 

I wake up to the sound of little feet running outside my door. I shot up and looked at the time on my phone it was 6:45 a.m I'm going to be late for school! I scrambled out of my bed and got dressed as fast as I could. Then I remembered that I can't go I have to stay in my room all day. Well, this is going to suck.

I've decided that I am going to patch my suit because it's been looking a bit iffy lately. 

                 ----- Time Skip ——-

It is now almost 9 p.m and I am so hungry I can barely move. I hear the sound of heels nearing my door and I sit up almost immediately. The door opens and there stands Mrs.Saint with her arms crossed. She raises her hand to speak and I flinch.

" Times up you piece of garbage now come on get out." She said as she walks out of my room. 

With that, I jumped out of my bed which I automatically regretted. I doubled over in pain holding my stomach. I then slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen to finally get myself something to eat. When I got down to the kitchen I made myself a quick ham sandwich and a glass of milk. Let me tell you it had to be the best sandwich I have ever made. 

After I ate my food I ran up to my room and put on my suit because there was no way I wasn't going patrolling two nights in a row. With my suit on I slipped out the window in my room. The New York air had never felt better on my body. 

After about an hour of patrolling, I swung on top of a building near the bank but as soon as I landed my spidey senses went crazy. That's when I felt two people behind me. Welp this isn't going to be fun. 

 

Steve POV

We have been running around all day looking for ways to catch Spider-Man but the only problem no one has seen him for the last day. 

" How are we supposed to catch him if he won't even come out." Tony said clearly frustrated 

" Don't worry Tony he will come out soon." I said trying to calm him down. 

Just when we were starting to lose hope the alarm starts blaring. 

" Jarvis, what is going on?" I asked the AI 

" Spider-man has been spotted on top of the old apartment buildings by the bank." He responded instantly. 

Everyone looked at me waiting for orders on what to do. 

" Ok Tony and I will go this time just to see if he will come peacefully and if anything happens we will call you. Everyone nodded and continued about their business. Tony and I suited up and headed toward the building. 

" Ok Cap what's the game plan." Tony asked through our ear comms 

" We will just talk to him first but if he resists we take him out and bring him to the tower." I responded back

" Ok sounds good Cap I'm ready when you are." I smiled as we pulled up to the building.

I could see Spider-Man standing at the top of it looking at out as the buildings. Tony grabbed me and flew us up to the top of the structure. We stood behind Spider-Man and as if it were magic he turned around and stared at us. 

" Spider-Man we need you to come with us." I told him in a stern voice.

" Um, how about no." He replied and jumped off the building but we weren't going to let him go that easy. 

Tony flew off the building going straight after Spider-Man. Once I made my way down I went after him on my motorcycle. 

" Tony where is he?" I questioned through our comms 

" He went left toward the park you can cut him off on Sunset." With that, I was already on my way toward Sunset. 

Peter POV

I turned around and boom there was Ironman and Captain America just standing behind me. I stared at them in awe. 

" Spider-Man you need to come with us." Said Cap 

Mrs.Saint will kill me if I'm not in my room when she checks at 10:30 pm it is 9:45 now so I need to lose them fast. 

" Um, how about no." I told them and jumped off the roof.

Yes I know pretty dramatic but I needed to get away. I caught myself with a web and headed toward the park. I heard Ironman's suit take flight behind me and that is when I knew I was screwed. 

I think I threw them off track. Oh wait scratch that I'm pretty sure I just saw Iron-man a street over. 

I'm getting closer to the orphanage but I can't let them know where I am I need to enter stealth mode or you know take off my suit mid air and blend in with a crowd ya that will work to. 

So my plan worked out just fine and I am not just a street away from the orphanage when I almost get ran over by Captain America. Thank god I hid my suit. 

" Hey kid are you alright I'm sorry about almost running you over." Captain America said with a smile.

" It's ok." I stuttered out 

" I'm Steve Rogers-Stark and you are?" He asked 

" I'm Peter Parker and it was nice meeting you but I should really be going I have a curfew." I told him already walking away. 

" Ok bye Peter be careful." He said as I walked away.

" I will bye." I yelled then started to run again. 

Once I reached the orphanage I climbed up the wall to my room and climbed into the window. I had got there just in time. I climbed into my bed and pretended to sleep. Not two seconds later Mrs.Saint opened my door poked her head in and then left. 

Well that was an eventful day. I'm going to have to worry about the Avengers being after me later but right now I need to go to sleep because have school tomorrow.

Steve's POV

" Tony I think he is gone meet me at the park." I said through the comms 

" Okay Cap." He replied back sounding pretty frustrated

Once we both got to the park we began think about how he got away. 

" Wait what if he took off his suit and blended in with the other New Yorkers." He said

" Well if that's the case then he could be anywhere right now." I said giving up 

" I guess we are just going to have to go back to the tower and wait until he comes out again." Said Tony 

" Okay let's go and give the rest of the team the news." I said getting on my motorcycle. 

" I'll see you back at the tower." He said flying off. 

" Ok see you there." I said riding towards Avengers tower. 

——————————-

Hey guys I'm back with chapter two I hope you guys liked it. I promise you it will start getting more interesting soon. 

Ok guys don't forget to tell me what you thought about this chapter in the comments. 

Also don't forget to 

Vote 

Share

And Follow me 

Ok that's it for this update I'll update again soon ok byee y'all 👋🏻👋🏻

~Jordan


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's POV

Once we got back to the tower we met up with the rest of the crew in the living room.

" So where is he?" Clint asked

" Well, you see we didn't get him." I said rubbing the back of my neck smiling

Then I hear a burst of laughter. I look up to see Clint doubled over laughing his ass off. He was even tearing up.

"Now what is so funny." I said as I crossed my arms

I swear I could see Steve looking at me with heart eyes. I smiled at that.

"You're telling me you Ironman couldn't catch a little spider." He said laughing again.

" Well, Clint since you seem so confident in this maybe you would mind leading us next time he comes out." I said challenging him.

" It would be my pleasure." He said smiling

" So since you all are done do you want to tell us how you didn't catch him." Nat asked standing up.

" Fine, it all started when Steve and I got to the top of the building."

\------ Time Skip -------

After I was done explaining what has happened just a few hours before everyone had a mix of different emotions on their faces. Some were laughing at the fact that we couldn't catch him and others were shocked that he had figured out a plan that quickly and got rid of us. 

I mean I'm still a little shell shocked that this guy got away from us so effortlessly. 

Peter's POV

\---- The Next Morning----

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears. I turned and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. I was going to be late so I shot out of my bed which I instantly regretted due to my new found headache. 

I just had to power through it as I got dressed for school. As I made my way downstairs with my backpack in hand I came across Mrs.Saint who looked at me in disgust. 

 

" You better be back by 5 pm or you will wish you were never born." She hissed at me as she made her way upstairs. 

Well the jokes on her because I already wished I was never born. You see ever since Aunt May died I have gone into quite the depression because she was really the only thing I had to live for and now she is gone. 

I shake my head. We can't get into that now I need to get to school and with that, I ran out of the orphanage and headed straight for school. 

Once I got to school I saw my best friend Ned who doesn't know I am Spider-Man. But he does know that I am an orphan well he knows the surface of it.

I saw him smiling as I walked closer to him. Once I'm in front of him I got pulled into a bone-crushing hug which I almost flinched at but kept it in. 

 

" Where were you yesterday bro?" He questioned

" Oh you know I caught one of those 24-hour bugs and couldn't come in yesterday." I replied lying right through my teeth. 

We stopped the conversation about that there and he then started talking about legos but I kinda zoned out by the time he was finished talking. 

" So what do you think Peter do you wanna build the Death Star with me or not?" He asked 

" Um I'd love to Ned but I'm grounded for the rest of the week so maybe another time yeah?" he nodded at me in agreement and like a stroke of luck the bell rang and we said our goodbyes as we parted our ways. 

\--- Time Skip cuz I'm too lazy------ 

I got back to the orphanage around 1 pm and went straight to my room. I only had 3 hours to go out and patrol and I planned to make them count. 

I got on my suit and flew out of my window. Maybe today won't be as bad as yesterday but one can only hope. As soon as I felt the New York air surround my body I instantly felt relieved. As if it has been years since I last felt when in retrospect it's only been an hour since I was outside last. 

I decide to stop and grab a churro for a snack. I then took my churro and went and sat on one of the apartment buildings. Then I felt something behind or should I say someone behind me. 

Steve POV 

Tony and I were just lounging in the living room with the rest of the team on a beautiful Thursday afternoon. Well that was until the alarm started to blare. Once we heard it we all shot to our feet. 

"Jarvis what is going on?" I asked the AI 

"Spider-man has been spotted on top of the apartment buildings on 5th Avenue and Grand." 

With that we all ran to get our thing well all except Bruce who was not needed and for that he was glad. 

Once we all got our clothes on we met back up in the living room. I told the everyone the game plan which was that we were splitting up into two team which consisted of me, Nat, and Clint then Tony was with Thor. We are both going to try to catch him off guard from different sides. Let's just hope he doesn't see it coming. 

Once we get to the apartment building he is on we start up the fire escape so he doesn't know we are coming. 

I have Clint on the building beside us waiting in case this doesn't play out in our favor. Natasha Is right behind me ready for anything. 

Once we get to the top of the building I see Spider-Man tense up as if he could feel us behind him. I watched as he turned around and stared at us.

" Son you have one last chance come with us the easy way or we are going to have to take you in the hard way." 

His eyes widened and then looked as if he were thinking about it in his mind then he said " Uh ya I'm going to have to go with the hard way." With that we got into to fighting stance ready for anything. 

Peter's POV 

Ok so going up against Captain America and Black Widow might not have been the best thing I could have done but what else could I have done in this situation. Nothing literally I could have done nothing. 

I guess I'm fighting my way out of this. Well I better hurry I only have an hour and thirty minutes til I had to get back. I'd really like to not get beat up by Mrs.Saint again. 

—————————

Ohh cliff hanger. I'm sorry I had to do it to you guys it just be like that sometimes. 

Well anyways thanks to all who read this chapter also I'm going to start updating on Mondays plus any little surprise chapters I may throw in.

I hope you guys all liked the chapter comment down below what you thought and always don't forget to 

Comment 

Vote

Follow 

And share 

Jordan 👋🏻

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note from school partner;This writer is dumb for trying to press enter like they do in movies. Some mission impossible shit


End file.
